


Naco - Beautiful Thing

by notmango



Category: Naco
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmango/pseuds/notmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Nico were just friend when an eventful night happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naco - Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pukkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pukkie).



> Warning - Don't Read This. Just Don't, Trust Me.

"Ey, du Pisser", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme rufen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Marco vor mir stehen. "H-hey", stotterte ich. "Was gibt's?", hängte ich noch schwach an. "Warum hast du meiner Großcousine, oder in welcher Weise auch immer dieses Mädel mit mir verwandt ist, meine Nummer gegeben? Die hat mich angerufen!", fragte er. Er klang sauer, sehr sauer. "War nur ein Spaß, beruhig dich", versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen. "Ich fand das aber nicht so lustig." Wir standen bei den Fahrradständern auf dem Schulhof, die anderen waren schon weg. Keiner konnte uns hören und außer wenigen Lehrern war keiner mehr im Gebäude. "Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann's auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen", sagte ich und versuchte die Fassung zu behalten. Ich durfte jetzt bloß nicht lachen. "Weiß ich doch nicht, man. Ich find's einfach scheiße. Du machst immer, was du willst und du respektierst meine Wünsche kaum noch. Ich hab nie irgendjemandem deine Nummer gegeben. Sowas ist privat, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Freundschaft noch irgendwo hin führt." Er schaute auf den Boden, seine Hände hingen leblos neben seinem Körper. Was erwartete er von mir? Was sollte ich machen? Was sollte ich sagen? Ich mochte Marco, ja und er mochte mich auch, das wusste ich. Warum wollte er wegen so einer unnötigen Kleinigkeit gleich die ganze Freundschaft wegwerfen? Er reagierte total über! "Junge, chill doch mal. Du willst doch nicht wegen so einem Scheiß gleich die ganze Freundschaft wegwerfen, das ist doch mega übertrieben, ey", sagte ich dann. "Scheiße, ich weiß doch", sagte er und schaute hoch. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf mich zu, sodass sich unsere Arme berührten. "Wir machen zu wenig in letzter Zeit, lass uns wieder was zusammen machen. Was hältst du von zocken bei dir? Meine ganzen Brüder würden uns sonst nur stören, darauf hab' ich kein Bock." Der Kerl hatte vielleicht Stimmungsschwankungen... "Jo, geht klar, meine Schwester hat meine Eltern zu einem Essen eingeladen und die bleiben wahrscheinlich noch die ganze Nacht weg, also kannst du so lange bleiben, wie du willst. Sagen wir so gegen acht?", schlug ich vor. "Ja, geil, passt. Wir sehen uns dann, nh?", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und wollte gerade loslaufen, als er wieder einen Schritt zurückmachte und mir eine brüderliche Halbumarmung gab. Ich war ein wenig perplex und stand noch ein paar Sekunden da und bevor ich reagieren konnte, war Marco schon lange losgerannt. Hä? Was war das denn? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg auf mein Fahrrad. Auf dem Weg nachhause dachte ich darüber nach, wie sehr ich mich freute, mal endlich wieder etwas mit Marco machen zu können. Er hatte recht gehabt, unsere letzte gemeinsame Unternehmung war schon ewig her! - 20:01 Uhr - Ich hörte es an der Haustür klingeln und schaute auf meine Uhr: 20:01 Uhr. Wenn das Marco war, dann war er aber unglaublich pünktlich. Ich öffnete die Tür und es war tatsächlich Marco, der da stand. "Hey", lächelte er. Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn hinein. Er ging direkt in mein Zimmer und setzte sich auf mein Bett. "Spielst du schon?", fragte er sobald er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Eigentlich nicht", antwortete ich dann und setzte mich neben ihn. "Oh, ach so, cool. Dann können wir ja noch bisschen reden, bevor wir anfangen mit Zocken." Sein Lächeln wurde größer. "An was hattest du denn gedacht?", lachte ich. "Keine Ahnung", sagte er und fing auch an zu lachen. Nach einer Weile fragte er dann: "Hast du gerade eine Freundin?" "Nein", sagte ich sofort. Aber ich hatte doch eine Freundin! "Äh, doch, ich hab eine." Nico, what the fuck?, dachte ich mir. "Was denn jetzt?", fragte Marco und lachte schon wieder. "Ich hab eine Freundin, Michelle, deine Großcousine", erklärte ich ihm. "Was?" Das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Entsetzen und... Traurigkeit? Enttäuschung? Aber das machte keinen Sinn. "Äh, ja. Hast du ein Problem damit?" Egal, was er sagte, ich wusste, was ich gehört hatte. "Ja? Du vögelst meine Cousine, man. Das ist krank, alter!", rief er. "Großcousine", antwortete ich nur. "Was auch immer, man!", entgegnete er frustriert. "Außerdem 'vögel' ich sie nicht", stellte ich klar und benutze Anführungszeichengebärde. "Erzähl keinen Scheiß!" Er war immer noch sauer, doch wieso? "Tu' ich nicht. Warum regt dich das so auf, man? Was ist dein Problem?", wollte ich wissen. Ich kam immer näher, mit jedem Wort, dass ich sagte. "Du! Du bist mein Problem. Du. Es ist alles deine Schuld. Deine! Du bist mein Problem. Du..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und brach schließlich gänzlich. Auch er kam immer näher. Wir waren uns jetzt so nah, dass sich unsere Nasen berührten. Ich starrte in seine glasigen Augen. Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz anfing zu rasen. Mir wurde unglaublich heiß und ich spürte ein Kribbeln in meiner Bauchgegend. Plötzlich wurde mir ganz schwindelig und der Raum um mich herum verschwand. In meiner Welt gab es nur noch Marco. Ich sah seine Augen und seine Nase und alles andere war vergessen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir da saßen und uns anstarrten und ich weiß auch nicht mehr, wer auf wen zuging, alles was ich wusste war, dass unsere Lippen sich berührten. Meine Hände waren in seinen Haaren und seine wanderten zu meinem Nacken. Seine Lippen waren trocken, dünn und rissig, doch für mich, waren sie perfekt. Ich war angenehm überrascht, als ich seine Zunge über meine Lippen fahren spürte. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge hinein. Beide unserer Zungen tanzten einen harmonischen Tanz. Ich konnte nicht klar denken, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tat, bis wir uns voneinander trennten, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. "Oh mein Gott!", schrie ich. "Oh mein Gott, was zur Hölle war das? Ich hab eine scheiß Freundin, oh mein Gott!" Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Ich konnte ihn immer noch schmecken. "Lass es zu, ich weiß, du mochtest es. Nico, schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll und ich gehe", sagte Marco mit ruhiger Stimme. Er führte seine Hand an mein Kinn und ich spürte, wie meine Haut unter seiner anfing zu prickeln. Er brachte mich dazu in seine Augen zu sehen und ich konnte nicht mal etwas sagen, da hatte er schon wieder seine Lippen auf meine gepresst. Michelle war sofort wieder vergessen, als ich den Kuss erwiderte. Die Küsse wurden länger, leidenschaftlicher, intensiver. Er ließ seine rechte Hand unter mein T-Shirt gleiten. Es brachte mich ein wenig aus der Fassung, aber ich wollte es. Ich spürte, wie sich jeder Zentimeter meines Körper nach seinen Berührungen sehnte. Ich war mir einer Sache noch nie so sicher, wie dieser hier; ich wollte mehr. Ich fing an, sein Shirt auszuziehen und half ihm, dasselbe bei mir zu tun. Nun waren wir beide Oberkörper-frei. Er küsste meinen Hals während er mit seinen Händen über meine Brust fuhr. Es wurde immer heißer, denn seine Küsse waren von meinem Hals langsam bis zu meinem Bauchnabel gewandert. Auf einmal spürte ich seine Hand, wie sie durch meine Hose meinen kleinen Freund berührte. Ein Kribblen ging durch mein Unterleib und ich wusste genau, dass mein Penis jetzt stocksteif stand. Ich riss meine Augen auf und hielt seine Handgelenke fest in meinen Händen. "Lass es einfach zu, Nico, lass es zu", flüsterte er. Ich entspannte mich wieder und lockerte meinen Griff. Seine linke Hand öffnete meinen Gürtel, während seine rechte Hand meinen Schwanz durch das Jeans-Material massierte. Er war schon bald erfolgreich, was den Kampf mit dem Gürtel anging und er zog meine restliche Kleidung mit beiden Händen aus. Ich stöhnte laut auf, als ich Marcos Lippen an meiner Eichel spürte. Er zögerte kein bisschen und nahm das ganze Paket sofort in seinen Mund. Ich sah nur noch, wie seine Lippen meine Eier berührten, als meine Augen in meinem Kopf zurückrollten. Noch nie hatte mir jemand einen geblasen und ich war endlos glücklich, dass Marco derjenige war, der diese Erfahrung mit mir machte. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, in ihm zu sein. Die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit in seinem Mund war göttlich. Ich hatte mich noch nie so gut gefühlt. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich hielt ein Stück Bettdecke in jeder Hand. Sein Kopf bewegte sich auf und nieder, seine Zunge zirkelte um mein bestes Stück. Meine Hüften wölbten sich und ich wusste, dass es bald soweit war. "Stop", stieß ich aus. "Stop, stop, stop", sagte ich und mit jedem Wort war meine Stimme fester und lauter. Er stoppte und schaute auf. "Hör auf, ich will noch nicht kommen, nicht so." Er nahm meinen Penis aus seinem Mund und drückte noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Spitze, bevor er wieder auf eine Augenhöhe mit mir kam. "Was schwebt dir dann vor?", fragte er leise und verführerisch. Ich atmete schwer und zeigte auf meine Nachttischschublade. Er lehnte sich über das Bett und öffnete sie. Er fand sofort, wonach er suchte, holte es heraus und schloss die Schublade anschließend wieder. In seiner Hand befand sich eine bisher noch ungeöffnete Flasche Sohaib-Gleitgel. "Meinst du etwa...", er beendete seinen Satz nicht, aber ich wusste, was er meinte und nickte. Er lächelte und schaute mich an, während er seinen Gürtel öffnete. Ich kam auf ihn zu, küsste ihn und zog seine Hose runter. Er trug keine Unterwäsche. Als meine Hand seinen Schwanz berührte, anstelle der vermuteten Unterhose, löste ich mich von ihm und schaute ihn fragend und amüsiert an. "Was denn? Ich war eben vorbereitet", sagte er unschuldig und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Er drückte auf den Kopf der Sohaib-geformten Gleitgelflasche und hielt seine Hände unter dessen Oberkörper. Die perfekte Menge der blauen Flüssigkeit kam aus den Nippeln. Ich wartete darauf, dass er sie auf seinen Penis schmierte, doch er kam mit der Hand in die Nähe meines Kumpels. "Äh, Marco? Was machst du da?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Was sollte ich schon machen? Oder dachtest du- Dachtest du ich würde oben sein? Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Nico, du fickst mich", erklärte er. "Ich will, dass du oben bist. Ich will dich in mir spüren, Marco", sagte ich während ich seine Hand nahm und sie Richtung Marco Junior führte. Sein Gemächt war riesig und ich hatte ein wenig Angst vor den Schmerzen, doch ich brauchte und wollte ihn. "B-b-bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte er und schaute mir in die Augen. Als Antworte küsste ich ihn. Ich strich ihm durch die Haare und nickte. Dann fing er an das Gleitgel auf seinem Penis zu verteilen. "Dreh dich um und leg dich auf den Bauch, du dreckige kleine Schlampe, du wirst jetzt gefickt!", kündigte er an. Ich tat, wie mir befohlen wurde und ich dachte, mein Schwanz würde gleich explodieren, denn ich war härter als je zuvor. Marco müsste nichts, als so mit mir zu reden und ich könnte direkt kommen. Er packte meine Oberschenkel und zog sie sanft, aber bedeutsam auseinander. Seine Hände wanderten hoch, bis er mit ihnen meine Arschbacken umschloss. Auf einmal spürte ich seine Nasenspitze entgegen meines Arschloch. "Scheiße!", schrie ich. Er bewegte seine Nase weiter in meiner Arschgegend uns presste sie etwas dagegen. Anschließend zog er meine Pobacken etwas auseinander, um seine Nase noch tiefer hinein zu pressen. Ich schrie und stöhnte, denn das war das beste Gefühl der Welt. Ich war etwas enttäuscht, als er aufhörte, doch jetzt würde der Beste Teil erst anfangen. Schon bald spürte ich die Spitze von Marco Junior gegen meinen Eingang streifen. Ich bekam sofort Gänsehaut. Er navigierte seinen Penis an mein Loch und fügte etwas Druck hinzu. Ich spürte seine vom Gleitgel gekühlte Eichel in mich eindringen. Es tat so sehr weh, wie eine übergroße Kackwurst rauszupressen, doch es fühlte sich besser an. Es brannte ein wenig, doch Marco ging vorsichtig vor, also war es halb so schlimm. Ich stöhnte öfter vor Schmerzen, doch dann spürte ich seine Eier gegen meine Backen und ich wusste, es war vorbei. Er war ganz in mir drin. Dann fing er an sich langsam in mir hin und her zu bewegen. Als ich mich an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte und er etwas abklang, teilte ich ihm mit: "Du kannst jetzt schneller machen." Und natürlich ließ er sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er fing sofort an mich härter und schneller ranzunehmen. Ich genoss das Gefühl von ihm in mir. Marcos Penis befand sich derzeitig in meinem Arsch. Ich hörte unser Gestöhne, ich spürte unseren Schweiß, ich roch diese Mischung aus Schweiß, Schwanz und nackter Körper, ich spürte ihn und ich schmeckte das Salz des Schweißes, der von meinen Haaren runtertropfte. Sein Griff war fest an meinen Hüften, als er immer wieder seine stieß. Mit einem Stoß, fühlte ich das unglaublichste, was mir je widerfahren war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er gemacht hatte, doch es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. "Mach das nochmal", murmelte ich. "Was?", fragte er. "Mach das nochmal!", stöhnte ich. Und er tat es. Ein Schauer fuhr mir über den Rücken. Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und schrie auf. Marco ließ mich so gut fühlen. Ich hatte niemals gedacht, dass ich mich jemals so gut fühlen konnte. Er streifte diese Stelle immer wieder und ich spürte, wie nah ich dem Höhepunkt war und auch spürte ich, wie er kurz davor war, denn seine Stöße bekamen einen immer größeren Abstand, doch wurden sie immer härter. "Ich komme, ich komme, oh mein Gott!", schrie er, als könne er meine Gedanken lesen, denn auch bei mir war ein nun so weit. Er kam in mir und ich kam auf meiner Spiderman-Bettwäsche. Er zog seinen Penis langsam aus meiner klebrigen Grotte heraus und legte sich neben mich. Ich bewegte mich kein Stück. Ich versuchte nun zu Atem zu kommen. Ich spürte, wie Marcos Sperma aus meinem Arschloch tropfte. Sobald sich mein Atem stabilisiert hatte, drehte ich mich zu Marco und küsste ihn hart und leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderte den Kuss und wir machten ein wenig im mit Sperma befleckten Bett rum. Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. "Danke, Marco, noch nie hat mich jemand so fühlen lassen wie du", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. "Kein Problem. Es muss nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, wenn du willst", antwortete er und streichelte mir durch die Haare. "Oh, nein, das letzte Mal war es definitiv nicht", sagte ich und gähnte. Ich schlief in seinen Armen ein, mit dem Wissen, dass die beste Nacht meines Lebens nur der Anfang von vielen weiteren war.


End file.
